Just Another Day At The Office
by Alduin'sDesciple
Summary: Days after returning from service in the war against Russia, Delta squad finally got their well-deserved rest. Or so they thought. A new bio-weapons test has caused a mass outbreak all over the world, and Delta team has been called in. It seems that there is no rest for the weary…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil (owned by Capcom) or any characters or anything attached to the resident evil franchise, I only own my own characters sergeant major Caterham, Captain Thomas Enzo and Private Aaron Wright.

Just Another Day At The Office

_Days after returning from service in the war against Russia, Delta squad finally got their well-deserved rest._

_Or so they thought._

_A new bio-weapons test has caused a mass outbreak all over the world, and Delta team has been called in. It seems that there is no rest for the weary…_

_The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_

**10:35am; Local Time**

I arrived to the army base I trained in, the country I loved… Home.

I looked up to see Captain Enzo looking at the photo which he held all through the time we were in the war together. I could see the relief on his face. A smile broke across his face, for the first time in a long time I might add. I should break the silence of our thoughts but the only things we really had in common was the war and the joy of going home. What conversation could possibly be made between two people, whose previous interactions involved killing people and saving each other's lives? You'd think that's a good reason to be good friends. You'd be wrong.

"So what are your plans for the time we got off sir?" Private Wright asked the Captain.

But the Captain remained silent, just concentrating on his photograph like his life depended on it. To him, it probably did. I decided to remain silent as I don't like making attachments to fellow servicemen. It'll only result in more pain when they get shot.

Or worse.

I shook the thought from my head with a small shake of my head. It was something I didn't feel like dwelling on.

As we got to the barracks a great sense of relief spread through our small group like wildfire. We were finally here. Home. I suddenly felt my heart pounding, as if it was trying to burst out of my chest. Finally, I can try to forget about the bloodshed in Russia, the white snow tainted by the blood of friends and foes alike. But even I cannot forget the sound of gunfire and the smell of burning buildings and the screams of pain. I can only try and ignore it.

As we headed towards the other servicemen and women who also was returned home, I couldn't help but find out if the other members of Delta was on the road to recovery after sustaining various wounds in the attempt to clear a path to Moscow. As I approached the General he just shook his head at me and I instantly knew that my fellow comrades would not be returning to the line of duty.

Or their families, for that matter.

I debated to myself whether to tell the Captain or not, although he seems fixed on his photograph, but we all had received some form of pain out in the field. Unfortunately I had the worst of the three of us who wasn't in body bags; that was a gunshot wound on my leg and my arm as well as a scar on my back which was made by some bastard insurgent's combat knife.

Imbedded in my mind like a plague, the war still was going on and will continue to do so unless the Russians finally accept that it is over or the death of their current leader and I didn't care which way it went, as long as this war ends. I went over to the Captain and Private Wright.

"The others are confirmed K.I.A." I said, voice flat and even.

I finally got the words out only to see Wright's face drop like a lead balloon, but the Captain said nothing and just walked away, leaving me and Private Wright to do the talking. So I followed the Captain's example and went in the same direction.

Captain Enzo approached the General and began to converse with him. I turned to see where Wright was to see him slowly making his way to us. This was it. After talking with the General, Delta would be finally out of here. Until Enzo turned to me and Wright and said:

"We have another mission to do."

Wright and I just turned and looked at each other. Getting over my state of shock, I managed to splutter:

"What?"

But I thought I knew what was coming next… turns out I couldn't be more mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil (owned by Capcom) or any characters or anything attached to the resident evil franchise, I only own my own characters sergeant major Caterham, Captain Thomas Enzo and Private Aaron Wright.

Just Another Day At The Office

_After the bombshell of a new mission was dropped onto Delta teams exhausted members all hell breaks loose…_

_Literally…_

_As a bio hazard has been released globally Delta must now be part of a search and rescue operation for any and all survivors of the chaos and take them to the survivor's camp but is anything ever that simple for military forces?..._

When It Hit The Fan

**11:30; local time**

As the Captain explained that there was a biological weapon usage around the country which rapidly decayed those within the contact area and killed them, I wondered if we were searching for bio weapons terrorists but then he told us those killed didn't stay dead I realised that we were now in a raccoon city like massacre which we could not stop only fight. Of course I could not actually mention raccoon city as it was classified beyond top secret and only selected members of the military force knew about the true incident not the cover story even the slight mention could have me court martialled…

Or worse.

I knew that if this was going to be like raccoon city then I will need more than a pistol and a sniper and I also knew an old friend will be making an appearance but as an ex S.T.A.R.S member he was not going to be a reliable asset until he turns up.

"If we are going to fight zombies we need guns" I stated although it sounded a lot more obvious when I told them.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" the Captain sarcastically said. It was unusual to say the least that the most serious member of our team would be using sarcasm on me and I am the funniest guy of the group.

"Anyway you guys grab your weapons and meet me here afterwards."

I was confused at this point as the Captain never left our side until now although I think there is a greater plan by the army that I have no right in knowing or what they don't want us to know either way there are secrets within our ranks. As the Captain disappeared from view I turned towards the armoury.

"Let's go Private" I said almost happy that I get to choose my own zombie slaying weapons, we almost rushed to the armoury when we got there Wright had a look of overwhelming joy like a child who got a new toy.

"Whoa" He said amazed I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was a simple minded fool when it came to survival skills and choosing his own weapons was a very bad idea.

"check this shit out" he said with a tone which shows he is excited but the weapon he chose was clearly showing the bad survival and weapon choices.

"Desert Eagle high calibre high recoil and next to no range seriously you need to think that we are not in Russia but we are about to face hoards of the undead I'm sure if you use that you won't last long" Wright appeared to be impressed by my knowledge of survival skills against an unknown enemy but also intimidated by my attitude I was not sure if that was a good thing or not. I carried on looking through the weapons not finding many choices until a pistol caught my eyes it was a M9 a perfect choice as it is effective medium to close range, has a high capacity and minimal recoil although it isn't as powerful I'm sure it can pierce the head of my undead targets. But that was just a side arm if I want to survive a needed a primary weapon with a lot of power so I guess I have to search for a weapon more powerful than my pistol although Wright had a good choice with his primary after putting down the M16 shaking his head he found a semi- automatic shotgun to go with his scorpion machine pistol. My eyes lit up for a brief second or two when I found a weapon that was lightweight and powerful the bow and arrow the bow was never properly used in Russia as it was too close quarters but then again it wasn't used by me in the quiver was a 3-way divider into 20 normal arrows, 10 explosive arrows and 5 arrows that shot wire to get across buildings (used by specialist sniper units). As we left the armoury I noticed that it was… quiet and eerie which is never a good sign in a situation like this. I learn from my training that where there was an unusual silence it will soon be broken the only thing is what breaks the silence? Wright looked around almost scared of how everyone vanished but the thing is they didn't vanish they were turning this into a survivors refuge if there will be any. I saw the Captain approach us armed with his revolver and his MP5 he looked surprised that I didn't have my sniper but then again it is unusual to see a soldier without his usual weapon but I was never given the chance to use the stealth bow as it was called the only thing I kept that was my own from the war in Russia was my hooded carbon Kevlar uniform and my combat knife.

"Our mission is to locate and save any and all survivors in the shopping district" The Captain said to us as if he was never even gone. He tried not to say much so I decided to start walking towards the exit of the barracks the other two soon followed I don't like taking point especially knowing the circumstances and the weapons I have limits how close I should get without starting to worry about having my neck or shoulder becoming a zombie chew toy of course I kept this to myself don't seem right for all of the teams secrets to be shared especially ones that will cause a judgemental shadow in this situation. The streets were… empty except for blood stains on the floor and on cars the pools of blood on the pavement was… fresh causing me to draw my M9 and be on my guard the Captain and Wright did the same with their side arms but the Captain checked behind us and shook his head which means wherever the flesh eating dead were survivors aren't too far off.

"We should split up" The Captain suggested Wright nodded as if he agreed but this wasn't a good idea this only decreases survivability of the group and survivors in general but the Captains word is the final one so I took to the only place I knew well the rooftops it would also provide a view from above to see any survivors or undead. At first glance the streets appeared clear of people and former people alike but I saw a lot of limping humans except they wasn't human anymore and they were heading towards the most popular store in the town… Dale's hunting shack the store that had guns, knives, camping gear and survival equipment but I knew why they were heading there not just because Dale is probably held up in there but because he is bleeding and the smell of blood attracts the zombies. Uncertain that even if I use my comm link if any Delta member would respond in time I rushed towards the roof of the store jumping from building to building readying my sidearm as I approached the roof of the store. As I attempted to open the hatch on the roof it turns out Dale was smarter than he looked as it was barred from the other side so how to outsmart a gun mad loon who has about the entire stock of arms and ammunition in the store then I realised I have explosives that could easily destroy his fortified roof. As much as I wanted to blow the shit out of his roof for making this damn near impossible for me to get in I didn't know if I would crush him and/or any other civilians that maybe in there. Of course I could use the back door I mean the zombies seem to think a fence can't be climbed although they can't open a door either so I don't need to destroy a roof to save him as I dropped down and kicked the door I didn't expect to see what or….. who I did the boy was 15 or 16 years old by the looks of things with soft long brown hair and blue eyes filled with fear and shock he was unarmed and probably had no idea what was going on other than zombies then again neither did I.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" I said although the answer was much more unexpected

"good I don't need to put a bullet in your head" the boy said aggressively even though I didn't see a firearm I couldn't judge if he had one or not after all who wouldn't have a form of weapon in a situation like this. I just gave the boy the benefit of the doubt and lowered my weapon after all it wasn't dale who was bleeding after all it…. was the kid I noticed his arm had a bandage on it but if it was what I thought it was it could be a lot more than just a cut or scratch.

"Where did you get that wound kid?" I asked him with slight concern that the answer was going to be from one of the many corpses on the floor by the windows.

"I'm not one of them if that's what you're asking and I'm Not a kid" he emphasised the not and he knew what happens if you get attacked by a zombie but I also thought to myself… he is a little reckless and full of himself which is dangerous in a time like this but there was no time for teaching him how to act in a zombie apocalypse when we were still in the face of danger and death so I was about to suggest finding Dale when it turns out he found me

"Get away from the boy and get outta my store!" he pointed a shotgun in my direction and seemed unrelenting as if I was going to persuade an ape to drop a fruit without battering me I decided to try and speak sense into the gun crazed Dale

"Can we not talk about…" but before I could finish he shouted

"Don't make me pull this god damned trigger!"

But out of nowhere a voice burst out in panic and sadness

"Dale stop I've seen enough non- walkers die without this guy besides he looks like he knows what he is doing!" it was the kid he was close to tears and as if snapped back into what's going on Dale lowered his gun and looked towards him and looked back to me

"What are you doing here if you're not trying to rob me?" Dale asked calmly this time and without his finger on the trigger but I still knew that he could lose his mind and shoot me whenever he wants so I decided to be as calm as I could too

"Saving you two the military have set up a camp for the survivors it has food, shelter, showers and most other things you need to hold off until this situation is dealt with." I was certain that this was not going to work when all I could say was most things and I know Dale will point this out.

"Most" Dale asked as he now seemed concerned as anyone would but I was going to explain the situation when more zombies came towards the store and this was only because the boy was changing his blood covered dressings

"No time for chit chat we got more unwanted guests" Dale said before I could carry on the conversation he threw me a shotgun and pumped his and we started shooting the horde of the undead. But the fortified windows and door was hardly strong enough to keep out the hordes of zombies as they were tearing through as if it was paper but to my surprise there was a huge amount of gunfire being sounded from the outside of the store and my first thoughts was that the Captain and Private were here to rescue us however, I realised that was too many different sounding weaponry to be two soldiers.

"Get down both of you" Dale whispered to me and the boy the boy instantly dived behind the shop counter out of site to the outside of the store so I did the same and Dale rushed beside me

"What is going on why are we hiding"? I asked silently while flashlights were being shined in and then I remembered an old friend describing Raccoon City and I knew they were the cover up team for what must be umbrella or a new company with old tricks and band new secrets but no matter what this was the beginning of a new war for me and this time the stakes could not be any higher than the survival of the human race.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil (owned by Capcom) or any characters or anything attached to the resident evil franchise, I only own my own characters sergeant major Caterham, Captain Thomas Enzo and Private Aaron Wright.

Just Another Day At The Office

_After dealing with the undead in the attempt to rescue survival store owner Dale Patrick and a mystery child, Sergeant major Caterham now has identified that there is a cover up team on location and as usual hunting any and all witnesses in their path and as usual Caterham considers the only option he knows how to get away from them of course, it involves a lot of bullets….. _

_When It Rains It Pours_

As a close friend to a survivor of the Raccoon City incident I knew that these forces was extremely dangerous and well-armed but they are not entirely tactical and left the back clear when I checked to see if the back was clear I called Dale and the boy over with my hand gestures and they followed and noticed what I did.

"Damn idiots left the back door open" Dale chuckled quietly and then he finally said something that was important and actually useful.

"I have a pickup truck out back we can use that to get to this survivor camp of yours but we won't get far with these guys near us." and then I decided to be the distraction by thinking this through carefully.

"You guys take the truck to the camp and I will give you cover and will be a distraction all I need is a sniper and it will grab their attention so where is the best sniper in this store" Dale thought to himself for a second and then.

"upstairs in the cabinet on the right is a Springfield with a 12x scope my grandpa passed it down to me use it." amazingly he said this while packing a bag full of ammo and guns we parted to the sound of me rushing up stairs and alerting the cover up team I opened the door of the cabinet and grabbed the Springfield went to the window and aimed at the heavy machine gunner when as soon as the trucks engine roared I took the shot within a second of shooting the remaining five hostiles looked at various buildings with weapons at the ready.

"FIND THAT SNIPER" The Commander of the team shouted his voice was dark, clear, loud, and very intimidating the team split up and he went towards the store and in a split second decision I targeted their shot gunner and fired my sniper cocking the bolt straight after.

"He is in here" The Commander said in the same style of voice only more cocky than before I thought to myself _what the fuck did I do that for?_ But there was no time to correct my past mistake only time to deal with the four surviving hunters so I grabbed my M9 from the holster and readied myself as best I could to be in a fire fight with various weaponry.

"Secure the exits this sniper is mine" The Commander demanded to the surviving members of his team and my heart starting to race as this Commander was definitely badass and for some strange reason I felt like I knew the voice from somewhere before but the sound of the crashing door snapped me back to the moment where I could fight or run it was clear that with all exits covered I had to shoot my way out.

"Your head will be mounted on a platter dog" the Commander shouted up to me and the first thing I could do is make a comeback that was unintentional and maybe aggravating.

"You are seriously fucked up!" I shouted only just realising what I said.

My grip on my pistol increased as I heard slow footsteps proceeding up the stairs. I backed away, looking around the room for anything I could use to stop the Commander coming through the door. I shoved an armchair in front of the door, and leaned the cabinet the Springfield had been on against that. I checked my pistol quickly; safety off. A quick eject and reinsert of the clip confirmed a full magazine. I took a knee, pointing the pistol at the door in both hands, and I took a deep steading breath. I saw and heard the door and its fortifications move as the commander used force to kick the door but he didn't know until now and then I was not expecting the next plan.

"Bring the charges" He demanded and at the sound of his voice reigning destruction on my well thought of idea I knew my time was running out and that there was nothing I could do but wait to meet my end and with a mighty crash the door shattered and the force of the blast knocked the fortifications and myself back onto the ground my gun out of my reach.

"You hid valiantly…. for a soldier a pity you will be put down like the dog you are" he said aggressively but this time I had no witty come back or spirit to fight the commander if hell is on Earth then hell can take me elsewhere.

"Your spirit is broken and your strength gone you was never going to be ready for such chaos like this bio-weapon no soldier was" the commander was wearing what looked like a bulletproof vest over his umbrella uniform and he reached for his holster to reveal a lightning hawk.

"Bring it on, all you are is umbrella's pet bitch" I stated to him with an effect I never thought or wanted to hear.

"You never learn Caterham and you will never understand what I am or why I am doing it but as an old friend killing you will be too easy so I will leave you broken and bleeding because you will never leave this city alive." I realised now that that voice was… Captain Enzo's he pointed the weapon at my head lowered the weapon again and walked back to the doorway then turned and pulled the trigger the bullet flew into my left arm I let out a scream of pain blood leaking out of my arm.

"Have fun in the afterlife Caterham because if the infected don't get you I will now if you don't mind I have witnesses to kill and evidence to destroy don't go too far but then again you will be hunted by the non-living and of course Umbrella" his smug attitude made me angry and his betrayal to the country we served for as well all the friends and family he killed I was in pain I had broken spirit but I was not quitting.

"I will get you for this Enzo and when you beg for mercy I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can think of don't ever forget to watch your back because when you do I will be there" as I said that he dropped something and smoke was filling the room until even his black silhouette was gone.

Broken and in need of medical attention I had to head back to the survivors camp but with no use of my left arm a pistol is all I could use so I picked up my M9 and said to myself.

"It is a long way to the camp".


End file.
